


僕、いつもそばにいる (boku, itsumo soba ni iru) – aku, akan selalu disisimu

by SatouAyumu



Category: Yasusada - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouAyumu/pseuds/SatouAyumu
Summary: Kiyomitsu akhirnya datang ke citadel! Kabar gembira bagi Yasusada-but, wait! Kenapa Kiyomitsu melupakan masa lalunya? Dan- kenapa Kiyomitsu juga melupakan Yasusada, yang merupakan kekasihnya? Tragedi inilah yang membuat Yasusada harus berpikir keras untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kiyomitsu-AnMitsu! Slight KaneHori :'D Sho-ai! 2 chap! COMPLETE!!





	1. Chapter 1

**僕、いつもそばにいる** **(boku, itsumo soba ni iru) – aku, akan selalu disisimu**

Pair: Still anmitsu x'D saya belum berani untuk membuat pair lain sebagai main chara, lantaran belum mendapatkan ide untuk membuatnya /desh/ TAPI! Disini terdapat slight.. KANEHORI! YUUUHUUY! /diesh

Genre: romance (again~ /ditimpuk tokai kuda sama namazuo)

 **WARNING!** Shonen-ai. Maybe.. OOC :' judul sama cerita rasanya agak ga nyambung..

Oke.. fanfict ini saya buat karena untuk memenuhi suatu panggilan(?). Saya harap.. ini bisa memenuhi panggilan tersebut /nak/ . Ah dan jika ada aruji yang bertanya-tanya mengapa tiba-tiba ada slight Kanehori.. karena.. alasan 1: akhir-akhir ini di TL saya banyak bermunculan Kanehori :' alasan ke 2: saya memenuhi harapan dari seorang aruji yang kemarin mereview ingin diberi sedikit asupan Kanehori :' and, this is it! I hope you like it~

And.. tak perlu banyak ngomong, err..

**HAPPY READING!**

*******

"Namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Salam kenal,"

Pada hari itu, matahari bersinar lembut. Menandakan bahwa langit sedang cerah. Namun, alih-alih warna biru muda, yang terlihat malah warna pink lembut, dan warna itu memenuhi pandangan seorang pemuda, yang saat ini sedang mendongak ke atas. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut biru tua, dikuncir ekor kuda.

Ya, musim semi sudah tiba. Dimana citadel saat itu penuh dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Sungguh indah.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda bermata semerah ruby, dengan rambut terikat kedepan, dan wajah elegan bak bangsawan, kepada seorang pemuda dengan rambut warna biru tua tadi.

Sontak, pemuda berambut biru tua itu kaget. Kaget dengan pertanyaan yang didengarnya tadi.

"A-aku.. Yamatonokami Yasusada," katanya –Ah, rupanya namanya Yasusada—sambil tersenyum pada pemuda didepannya.

Pemuda bermata ruby itu balas tersenyum, lalu berkata,

"Panggil saja aku Kiyomitsu," katanya, "Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Yasusada?"

Yasusada mengangguk.

Ya.

Tentu dia tahu bagaimana dia harus memanggil Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum melihat Yasusada mengangguk,

"Nah, maukah kau mengajakku berkeliling, Yasusada? Saat aku di ruangan aruji, aruji berkata bahwa kau yang akan mengantarku.. kau mau, kan?" Tanya Kiyomitsu sambil mendekati Yasusada.

Lagi-lagi Yasusada hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Syukurlah! Nah, ayo!" Kiyomitsu tetap membiarkan senyumannya terus bertengger di bibir tipisnya, dan dia mulai membalik badan, kemudian berjalan, diikuti Yasusada.

Yasusada terus menatap punggung Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada memegang dadanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dan sesak yang aneh saat melihat Kiyomitsu membelakanginya.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Bagian dari masa lalunya.

Masa lalunya, saat mereka masih menjadi pedang kesayangan seorang samurai jenius dari shinsengumi, Okita Souji.

Setelah Okita meninggal, kepemilikan Yasusada berganti-ganti, hingga sampai pada waktu dimana dia dipanggil oleh saniwa—arujinya yang sekarang, dan menjadi seorang Touken Danshi, yang bertugas untuk menjaga jalannya sejarah dari pasukan yang ingin mengacaukannya.

Walau mengambil wujud seorang manusia, Yasusada tidak melupakan kenangannya saat dia masih menjadi pedang beberapa ratus tahun silam. Dia masih mengingat Okita Souji. Semua kegiatannya dulu, dan tentu saja, dia masih ingat partnernya—yang sekaligus menjadi orang yang sangat dia cintai—

Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Namun, kenapa kiyomitsu—yang saat ini ada didepannya ini, bertingkah seolah ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yasusada?

Apakah Kiyomitsu telah melupakan semua ingatan tentang masa lalunya? Tentang Okita..

Dan tentang Yasusada?

"Anoo.. Kiyomitsu," panggil Yasusada.

"Hn?" Kiyomitsu yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, menoleh.

Yasusada menghentikan langkahnya. Yasusada bingung. apakah harus menanyakannya atau tidak. Sedangkan Kiyomitsu, membalikkan badannya sambil menatap Yasusada penuh tanya.

"Ettoo.." Yasusada bergumam.

Kiyomitsu memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Yasusada.

"..err.." Yasusada akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya, menaruhnya di tenggorokan, lalu mengeluarkannya, "..siapakah.. arujimu yang dulu?"

Angin berhembus seketika setelah Yasusada mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Kiyomitsu masih menatap Yasusada.

Yasusada menatap Kiyomitsu dengan pandangan –antara berharap, penasaran, dan gugup.

Keringat dingin menetes di punggung Yasusada, dibalik yukata berwarna birunya.

Namun alih-alih jawaban, Kiyomitsu malah diam, dan menaruh tangannya didagunya. Kiyomitsu terlihat berpikir. Kiyomitsu menutup matanya, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hhmm…" gumam Kiyomitsu, "..jujur kalau kau bertanya seperti itu.. aku bingung menjawabnya,"

Yasusada terhenyak,

"Eh? Kenapa bingung?" Tanya Yasusada senatural mungkin, mencoba tidak memasukkan nada terkejut didalamnya.

"Ya.." Kiyomitsu mengangkat bahunya, "..Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Aku rasa, aku tidak punya aruji selain aruji kita yang sekarang. Entah, saat aku mencoba mengingat masa laluku.. semua terlihat gelap. Mungkin, aku adalah pedang baru yang dibuat aruji sendiri, sehingga aku tidak punya ingatan? Hm.. entah,"

Mendengar pernyataan Kiyomitsu, kaki Yasusada lemas. Dia ingin jatuh, tapi dia mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya pada kakinya.

"Ja-jadi.. Kiyomitsu.. kau..?" Tanya Yasusada terbata-bata.

"Hm? Ya, rasanya, arujiku dari awal aku ditempa, hanyalah aruji kita yang sekarang,"

Ingin rasanya Yasusada melemparkan tubuhnya dari lantai 2, tempat arujinya berada. Kakinya lemas. Dia tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

Bertahun-tahun dia menunggu datangnya Kiyomitsu ke citadel.

Bertahun-tahun dia menahan rasa rindu karena Kiyomitsu tak kunjung datang.

Bertahun-tahun dia menahan sesak didadanya saat melihat Horikawa yang akhirnya bertemu dengan Kanesada, dan setiap hari melalui hari _lovey-dovey_ bersama.

Bertahun-tahun dia berimajinasi akan melakukan segala hal bersama Kiyomitsu di citadel.

Bertahun-tahun dia menahan rasa ingin memeluk Kiyomitsu.

Namun, setelah Kiyomitsu datang, kenyataan berkata lain.

Kiyomitsu malah tidak ingat semua ingatan masa lalunya.

Tentang Okita, tentang Shinsengumi.

Dan tentang Yasusada.

Rasanya Yasusada ingin patah saja.

"Jaa~ bagaimana kalau kita mulai acara berkelilingnya? Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan semuanya!" kata Kiyomitsu tetap ceria.

Sedangkan Yasusada,

Mendung dan gelap menghiasi wajahnya.

"..ya. Ayo," Yasusada tersenyum kecut.

Dan mereka berduapun berjalan menuju citadel.

Kiyomitsu yang melangkah ceria, terlihat sangat kontras dengan Yasusada yang mengayunkan kakinya gontai.

"..ya. Aku harus menerimanya. Dia bukanlah Kashuu Kiyomitsu ku," pikir Yasusada suram, "Dia.. Kiyomitsu yang lain,"

Dalam hatinya, Yasusada sudah bertekad meninggalkan semua perasaannya pada Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Rasa sayang, rasa cinta.

Yasusada menghembuskan napasnya berat.

Berat sekali.

..Kashuu Kiyomitsu harus menjadi hanya nama bagi Yasusada saat ini.

Walaupun mustahil untuk dilakukan Yasusada, Yasusada harus melakukannya.

Karena, percuma mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui siapakah dirimu.

.

Yah, kita lihat saja, Yasusada sanggup atau tidak.

..Yah.

Kemungkinan besar, Yasusada tidak akan sanggup.

* * *

***

Malam sudah turun. Yasusada melewatkan waktu makan malam bersama semua toudan. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak badan.

Ya.. bukan badannya sih.

Hatinyalah yang sakit. Beserta mentalnya.

Berat untuk _move on_ dari orang yang kau lihat setiap harinya.

Lagi-lagi Yasusada menghela napas berat, dan kepalanya menunduk. Sudah tak bisa dihitung ini sudah keberapa ratus kalinya Yasusada menghela napas dalam sehari ini.

"Loh? Yasusada?" terdengar suara yang cukup berat memanggilnya.

Ternyata seorang Izuminokami Kanesada.

Dengan memakai yukata putih dengan motif symbol pedangnya dan rambut hitam terurai indah, Kanesada terlihat seperti orang yang akan berjalan-jalan pada malam hari.

"Ah kau. Kanesada. Kenapa kau memakai yukata seperti itu?" Tanya Yasusada dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ya, aku mau keluar ke kota dengan Horikawa. Hari ini matsuri, kau tahu?" kata Kanesada ceria.

"Hee.." tanggap Yasusada singkat.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, datanglah makhluk kecil imut nan tampan dari belakang Kanesada, dengan langkah yang pelan.

Horikawa Kunihiro.

Dengan memakai yukata yang senada dengan Kanesada.

"Ah! Yasusada!"

Yasusada menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Horikawa yang berjalan menuju mereka dengan kaki terseok-seok.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yasusada langsung.

"Uun, tak apa. Aku hanya jatuh dari tangga yang menuju ruang aruji saat berpamitan tadi. Rasanya kakiku sedikit keseleo. Tapi aku baik-baik saja!" kata Horikawa tetap dengan senyuman khas nya yang secerah matahari.

Keadaan Horikawa membuat seorang Kanesada khawatir.

"Oi, Kunihiro, kita batalkan saja jalan-jalannya kalau kau seperti itu," kata Kanesada sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan Horikawa, wajahnya terlihat panik.

Horikawa tersenyum lembut pada Kanesada,

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok, Kane-san! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Horikawa.

Kanesada yang melihat senyuman Horikawa, langsung berdiri, kemudian sedetik kemudian, Kanesada menggendong Horikawa seperti gendongan putri –dan tentu saja, dihadiahi pekikan kecil dari Horikawa—

"Ka-Kane-san.." Horikawa mencoba berbiara, tapi wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Diam dan menurutlah! Aku akan menggendongmu seperti ini selama kita berjalan-jalan sampai pulang! Aku tidak mau melihat kau, maksudku orang yang kusayang merasakan sakit hanya karena menuruti keinginanku," kata Kanesada tegas sambil melihat Horikawa dalam.

Horikawa yang dipandang seperti itu, mengulas senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya. Horikawa sangat bahagia.

Horikawa memegang pipi Kanesada, kemudian mengecupnya kecil,

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kanesada pun balas tersenyum.

"EHEM! PERMISI, SAYA MAU LEWAT," teriak Yasusada keras saat melihat adegan _lovey-dovey_ yang membuatnya iri tepat didepan matanya.

"E-eh.. ma-maaf Yasusada.." kata Horikawa, wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

Yasusada hanya memasang tampang datar. Kanesada yang paham, langsung menyeletuk,

"Kau iri dengan kami, Yasusada?" Tanya Kanesada langsung, "Kalau kau iri, lakukan dengan Kiyomitsu saja! Dia sudah datang kan? Hahaha!"

KRETEK.

Suara hati yang retak terdengar dari Yasusada.

Mendengar pernyataan Kanesada, Yasusada jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Dia ingin menangis.

"E-eh!? Ya-Yasusada!? Ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Kanesada yang mulai khawatir melihat Yasusada yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Ya-Yasusada..?" Tanya Horikawa dari gendongan Kanesada.

Kanesada dan Horikawa mulai mendekati tubuh Yasusada yang jatuh terduduk.

"Yasu—"

"..di.." gumam Yasusada, yang terdengar oleh KaneHori.

"Heh?"

"..KALAU BISA, SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN DARI TADI! HUAAAA!"

Ah.

Akhirnya.

Emosi dan tangis Yasusada pun pecah.

"DIA—DIA, KIYOMITSU! TIDAK INGAT APAPUN! Tidak mengingat masa lalunya, tidak mangingat Okita, tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, tidak mengingat shinsengumi.. APALAGI AKU, DIA TIDAK INGAT BAHWA AKU, YAMATONOKAMI YASUSADA, ADALAH KEKASIHNYA! HUAAA!" Yasusada mengeluarkan semuanya, dengan teriakan dan tangisan.

Kanesada dan Horikawa yang mendengarnya, membuka mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya. Mereka tidak peraya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yasusada barusan.

Yah, Kiyomitsu memang masih pedang yang sangat baru. Datang saja baru tadi siang. Masih belum bertemu dengan semua toudan. Masih belum bertemu dengan Kanesada dan Horikawa.

Wajarlah kalau mereka shock saat mendengar hal itu dari Yasusada.

"..Oi, Yasusada. Kau serius?" Kanesada mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"IYA LAH! AKU—AKU INGIN PATAH SAJA! PATAHKAN AKU, KANESADA! PATAHKAN AKU! HUWEE!" teriak Yasusada sambil menggulungkan tubuhnya, menutupi wajahnya yang banjir air mata, "..Penantianku.. sia-sia.. hiks.."

Kanesada dan Horikawa saling berpandangan melihat Yasusada sedemikian frustasi. Mereka bingung bagaimana aranya menenangkan teman mereka yang satu ini.

Masalahnya,

Yasusada adalah orang yang tidak bisa dihentikan dan ditenangkan kalau masalah Kiyomitsu.

Mencoba bertaruh, Horikawa meminta Kanesada untuk menurunkannya sebentar, kemudian mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Yasusada.

"Yasusada.." panggil Horikawa lembut, dan ditanggapi Yasusada dengan isakan, "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba bertanya pada aruji, kenapa Kiyomitsu bisa sampai seperti itu. Aku rasa, dengan menemukan jawabannya, kau bisa mengembalikan Kiyomitsu seperti dulu,"

Yasusada mulai mendongak menatap Horikawa.

"..Bisakah itu..?"

"Mungkin saja," kata Horikawa.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Kiyomitsu ini memang bukan Kiyomitsuku yang dulu?" Tanya Yasusada.

"Kau mulai dari awal saja," saran Kanesada.

"Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku saat tahu aku seperti ini?"

"Tidak akan. Percayalah,"

"Bagaimana kalau.. kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk mengembalikannya?"

"…"

"..Baiklah, aku akan coba bertanya pada aruji," putus Yasusada langsung saat dihadiahi tatapan tak enak dari pasangan KaneHori.

* * *

***

Saat ini, Yasusada berdiri tepat didepan ruang arujinya. Yasusada mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengetuk pelan _shoji_ (pintu geser jepang) ruangan yang ada didepannya.

Dan akhirnya, Yasusada mengetuknya.

"..Siapa?" sahut suara didalam.

"Yamatonokami Yasusada," jawab Yasusada.

"..Ah, masuklah,"

Yasusada menggeser pelan _shoji_ nya, lalu mendapati arujinya duduk membelakanginya. Aruji sepertinya sedang melihat langit yang kebetulan sedang erah hari ini.

Yasusada yang melihat arujinya diam, juga ikut diam. Entah kenapa atmosfer ruangan ini selalu saja terasa berat, membuat Yasusada bingung untuk memulai percakapan.

Rasanya sudah hampir setengah menit keheningan menemani Yasusada, hingga aruji merubah sedikit posisi duduknya,

"..duduklah," kata aruji tiba-tiba.

"A-ah, baiklah," Yasusada langsung melakukan _seiza_ (duduk ala Jepang), yang menghadap langsung pada aruji.

"Langit malam hari ini sangat cerah. Menampilkan banyak cahaya bintang," kata aruji tiba-tiba.

…

Err..

..arujinya random ya.

Yasusada yang mendengarnya, hanya menanggapinya dengan kata-kata 'iya'.

"..jadi. Rasanya aku tahu kenapa kau kesini, Yamatonokami Yasusada," kata aruji, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, menghadap ke arah Yasusada.

Saat itu juga, mata biru Yasusada langsung bertemu dengan mata merah yang dimiliki arujinya. Beda dengan merah yang dimiliki Kiyomitsu, mata merah arujinya ini adalah mata merah yang sangat terang, semerah langit senja. Merah, yang berpadu oranye.

Seperti biasa, sang aruji menutupi mukanya dengan kipas jepang yang besar. Dia hanya memerlihatkan mata dan rambutnya saja. Belum ada toudan yang pernah tahu bagaimana wujud asli muka aruji.

"..Yasusada," panggil aruji, dan itu membuat Yasusada kaget, "Kau kesini, pasti kau ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Kashuu Kiyomitsu, kan?"

Yasusada yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Apa-apakah.. Kiyomitsu ini.. bukanlah Kiyomitsu yang selalu bersamaku dulu.. sewaktu aku masih menjadi milik Okita _kun_?"

Aruji terdiam, kemudian menutup matanya.

Yasusada menunggu dengan sangat sabar jawaban aruji, hingga jawaban aruji menenangkannya.

"..Ya, dia adalah Kashuu Kiyomitsu, partnermu saat kalian masih menjadi pedang milik Okita Souji," kata aruji, "Tapi.."

Yasusada sedikit takut dengan kata-kata 'tapi' yang dilontarkan oleh aruji,

"Tapi..?"

"..kau pasti tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada Kashuu Kiyomitsu saat Okita Souji menggunakannya di Ikedaya _ken_?" kata aruji melanjutkan, dan membuka matanya.

Yasusada terdiam. Dia menunduk.

Serius.

Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Melihat reaksi Yasusada yang hanya diam, aruji menghela napas,

"..Kashuu Kiyomitsu patah. Hingga dia tidak bisa digunakan lagi," aruji memperjelasnya.

Yasusada yang mendengarnya, mengepalkan tangannya. Meremas _hakama_ nya.

"Aku akhirnya mendapatkan kedua patahan itu. Aku mencoba menyatukannya dengan berbagai cara, namun gagal. Aku akhirnya menyambungkannya dengan kertas _ofuda_ yang kupotong, kemudian aku memantrainya –Tentu saja dengan menggunakan _resources_ yang tidak sedikit pula— Dan berhasil, dia tersambung. Aku akhirnya memanggilnya. Dan entah kenapa.." aruji menghela napas lagi, "..dia lupa semuanya,"

Yasusada semakin menundukkan tubuhnya mendengar semua penjelasan aruji.

"Dan, sebetulnya, sebelum aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi membaur dengan kalian, aku mencoba mencari apa penyebab dia melupakan masa lalunya,"

Yasusada langsung mendongakna kepalanya, memandang arujinya penuh harap.

"Dan—dan apakah anda menemukan jawabannya?!" Tanya Yasusada.

Aruji mengangguk.

Sungguh.

Yasusada merasa sangat bahagia.

Akhirnya, dia bisa mengobati Kiyomitsu!

"A-apakah.. itu, aruji?" Tanya Yasusada lagi, dengan hati-hati.

Aruji menutup matanya, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyamankannya. Kemudian, aruji membuka matanya, dan menatap Yasusada.

"..Trauma,"

.

Eh?

"..Tra.. Trauma?"

Pertama kali Yasusada mendengar kosa kata itu.

"Ya, maksudnya adalah, dia terkena dampak dari ketakutan luar biasa yang dirasakannya dahulu. Sehingga efek dari ketakutannya itu berdampak pada mentalnya, menekan kondisi psikisnya saat dia menjadi manusia, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya melupakan semuanya," kata aruji, "Singkatnya, Kashuu Kiyomitsu merasa bahwa masa lalunya penuh dengan ketakutan tak berujung. Aku yakin, pengalaman patah yang kemudian dibuang itu adalah pengalaman yang sangat buruk baginya, sehingga ketakutan saat dia merasakan pengalaman itulah yang dominan menguasainya, sehingga membuat semua kenangannya tertutup,"

Yasusada melongo saja mendengar penjelasan arujinya.

Ketakutan.. yang luar biasa..

"Apakah.. ada cara mengobatinya, aruji?" kata Yasusada.

"Entahlah. Aku belum tahu," kata aruji langsung.

Yasusada lemas.

Apakah.. ini akhirnya?

"Ah! Tapi, aku ada saran," kata aruji sambil menunjukkan eye smile nya.

Yasusada yang lemas hanya memandang arujinya.

"Yasusada, buat dia mengingat masa lalunya!"

..err.

Wait.

"..Anoo, aruji. Itukan memang tujuannya.. tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Ya.. aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk berpikir sampai situ," kata aruji santai, "Perlu kau ingat ya. Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang ada disini itu adalah Kashuu Kiyomitsu mu yang sama dengan yang dulu. Jadi ya.. semangatlah, lakukanlah segala cara untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Kau mencintai dan menyayanginya, kan? Semangat!"

..Hah.

Ya Tuhan.

Kami sama.

Cobaan apa ini.

Mengembalikan Kiyomitsu seperti dulu.. menyembuhkan mental dan psikisnya.

Bukankah itu mustahil?

Yamatonokami Yasusada.

Saat ini, menderita tekanan batin karena seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

**TBC**


	2. 僕、いつもそばにいる (boku, itsumo soba ni iru) – aku, akan selalu disisimu - 2

**僕、いつもそばにいる** **(boku, itsumo soba ni iru) – aku, akan selalu disisimu - 2**

Lalala~ Anmitsu~ /dicakur

WARNING! Shonen-ai. Maybe.. OOC :' judul sama cerita rasanya agak ga nyambung..

 **Dedicated for All Anmitsu Fans, and especially Nami chan aruji** ~

 

**HAPPY READING!**

***

Pagi telah datang. Cahaya matahari bersinar terang, menandakan hari ini cerah, dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang masih berbunga. Wangi sakura yang khas semerbak menjadi wewangian pembuka pada pagi hari itu.

Sungguh pagi yang indah untuk beraktivitas.

"Ehhmm.." suara seorang pemuda yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya terdengar.

Rupanya Yamatonokami Yasusada.

Setelah dia meregangkan tubuhnya, dia mulai bangkit duduk. Berkedip-kedip sebentar, kemudian mengucek pelan matanya.

Yasusada masih teringat percakapannya bersama aruji kemarin malam. Mulai hari ini, Yasusada harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat Kiyomitsu mengingat kembali semua memori masa lalunya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Seandainya otak Kiyomitsu memiliki pegas ataupun alat yang jika diputar, dapat memerbaiki memorinya, semua pasti mudah.

Masalahnya, saat ini, Kiyomitsu adalah seorang manusia.

Yang tidak akan mungkin memiliki benda-benda asing macam itu didalam otaknya.

"..Hahh.. Kiyomitsu.." desah Yasusada pelan, sambil menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya, "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila,"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Yasusada! Pagi yang cerah ya!" terdengar suara yang memberikan salam pertama begitu Yasusada keluar kamar sambil mengikat rambutnya.

Selesai mengikat rambutnya, Yasusada mendongak untuk memberikan balasan salam, sambil melihat siapa yang pertama menyapanya.

Ah.

Ya Tuhan.

Angin seolah mengerti objek indah yang sedang menyibakkan poninya. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus cukup kencang, dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura, yang memberikan pemandangan dramatis dengan orang itu sebagai tokoh utamanya. Poninya berantakan kembali, dan membuat orang tersebut terlihat lebih cantik dan err—seksi?

"Aaahh! Rambutkuuu! Berantakan lagi!" kata orang itu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Tidak.

Yasusada tidak boleh kalap.

Yasusada menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Oh—Ah, Selamat pagi, Kiyomitsu. Err—kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yasusada akhirnya kepada seseorang tadi, yang ternyata adalah Kiyomitsu.

Ya, itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh dari seorang Yamatonokami Yasusada.

Sedang apa?

Jelas-jelas KIyomitsu sedang memegang sapu.

Kenapa kau masih bertanya seperti itu, Yasusada?

Bagaimana kalau Kiyomitsu risih dengan kebodohanmu?

"Hm? Haha, Yasusada, kau masih mengantuk? Jelas-jelas aku membawa sapu, tidak mungkin kan aku memasak sekarang? Dasar, kau ini aneh!" jawab Kiyomitsu sambil menunjukkan tawa khasnya yang indah, "Nah, biar kau tidak mengantuk, bantu aku menyapu halaman! Aku tidak mau menyapu sendiri!"

Hua.

Senyum Kiyomitsu.

Membuat Yasusada jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

***

"Haaahh~ capek sekali.." keluh Kiyomitsu setelah mereka akhirnya selesai menyapu halaman citadel yang seluas lapangan itu.

"Haha, _otsukaresama_ (terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya), Kiyomitsu. Sudah sana, duduk dulu. Aku akan ambilkan teh," kata Yasusada sambil menaruh sapunya disamping Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu mengangguk saja.

Segera setelah Yasusada membalikkan badan dan pergi ke dapur, Kiyomitsu duduk di serambi citadel.

Kiyomitsu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, sambil melihat sakura yang masih berguguran.

Kemudian, Kiyomitsu menyenderkan kepalanya ke tiang.

"..Yasusada. Yamatonokami Yasusada," gumam Kiyomitsu perlahan tiba-tiba.

Kiyomitsu menoleh kearah sapu yang tadi digunakan oleh Yasusada. Bayangan Yasusada tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya.

"..Aku rasanya familiar dengannya. Tapi.. dimana? Aku saja masih baru kali ini menjadi manusia.. selama menjadi pedang pun, aku tidak mengingat apapun. Tidak mungkin aku pernah bertemu Yasusada sebelumnya," pikir Kiyomitsu sambil tetap melihat langit yang berwarna biru.

Wewangian sakura yang lembut menyapa indera penciuman Kiyomitsu. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyentuh kulitnya. Kiyomitsu menutup matanya, menikmati semuanya itu.

Bersamaan dengan Kiyomitsu menutup mata, bayangan Yasusada yang sedang tersenyum, yang membantunya menyapu beberapa saat tadi, hinggap dibenaknya.

Segera, Kiyomitsu membuka matanya, dan memegang dadanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas tanpa sebab, dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, sesaat setelah dia mengingat senyum Yasusada.

"Ke-kenapa.. dadaku rasanya sesak..?" pikir Kiyomitsu bertanya-tanya, "Wajahku—wajahku juga panas.. kenapa.. kenapa ini?" Kiyomitsu memegang pipinya.

Senyum Yasusada.

Entah sejak kapan, menjadi hal terindah bagi Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Wajahnya masih panas. Dia bingung bagaimana mendinginkannya.

"Maaf Kiyomitsu! Kau menunggu lama ya—eh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yasusada yang tiba-tiba datang, dan melihat Kiyomitsu menutupi wajahnya.

Kiyomitsu hanya menggeleng.

Yasusada memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kemudian, Yasusada mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kiyomitsu. Yasusada melihat gesture tubuh Kiyomitsu yang sepertinya kaget. Yasusada tambah bingung.

Anak ini kenapa?

Berniat baik, yaitu menenangkan, Yasusada memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pelan kepala Kiyomitsu—hanya menepuk kepala. Yah, walau Yasusada sebetulnya ingin memeluk Kiyomitsu.

Tapi Yasusada masih tau batas.

Segera setelah Yasusada memegang kepala Kiyomitsu, Kiyomitsu langsung loncat dari tempat duduknya, lalu berdiri. Kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan Yasusada sambil berteriak,

"A-aku tidak apaa! Aku mau mandi dulu! Aa—sampai bertemu makan malam!"

Yasusada bengong melihat tingkah Kiyomitsu.

Hei.

Ada apa ini?

Yasusada bingung, dan mulai berpikir,

"Aku salah apa?"

* * *

***

Sudah jam makan malam. Yasusada segera bersiap menuju ruang makan. Dia masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Kiyomitsu tadi siang, namun Yasusada memilih mengacuhkannya.

Setelah sampai didepan ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk makan para toudan, Yasusada membuka _shouji_ nya.

"Semuanya, _otsukaresama_ —" kata Yasusada ceria.

Sapaan Yasusada dibalas para toudan yang sudah berkumpul disana dengan 'ah, iya. _Otsukare_ ,' atau 'iya, kau juga'

Yasusada mengedarkan pandangannya, dia mencari tempat kosong yang ada disana. Sebelah kiri.. sudah dipenuhi oleh awataguchi. Di pojok-pojok meja, sudah ditempati oleh para couple yang ber _lovey-dovey_ setelah seharian bekerja dan ber _shitsujin_. Yasusada menghela napas. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Kiyomitsu yang disebelahnya masih kosong. Yasusada langsung saja menuju lokasi dimana Kiyomitsu duduk.

"Hei, Kiyomitsu. Disini kosong kan?" Tanya Yasusada begitu dia sudah ada disamping Kiyomitsu.

"Ah, iya kosong ko—" kata-kata Kiyomitsu langsung terputus begitu melihat dengan siapa dia berbicara, yang ternyata Yasusada.

Melihat wajah Yasusada dengan senyum hangat yang terukir di bibir tipisnya itu membuat pipi Kiyomitsu memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Syukurlah, aku duduk disini ya," kata Yasusada sambil duduk, dan mulai menyamankan duduknya.

Kiyomitsu hanya mengangguk.

Para toudan disana semakin berisik. Mereka berbicara, bercanda, melepas penat setelah sebagian dari mereka yang bekerja, setengahnya lagi melakukan _shitsujin_. Mereka menunggu makan malam mereka dengan sabar.

Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada hanya saling terdiam. Canggung.

Mereka bingung mau membicarakan apa.

Hingga akhirnya, Yasusada mulai membuka mulut dan angkat bicara,

"Kiyomitsu,"

Kiyomitsu, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, langsung menjawab dengan terbata-bata,

"A—a, i-iya? Ada—ada apa, Yasusada?"

Mengatakan 'Yasusada' saja membuat pipi Kiyomitsu semakin panas.

"Ano—masalah tadi siang, kau tak apa?" Tanya Yasusada langsung, "Aku khawatir kau tiba-tiba lari begitu,"

"Ah.. err, itu.." Kiyomitsu kaget dia langsung ditembak dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Ditembak dan langsung tepat sasaran. Tepat, karena Kiyomitsu tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Mana mungkin kan dia bilang langsung, 'saat itu aku memikirkanmu dan aku jadi bingung! Makanya aku pergi begitu saja! Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu!'

Mana mungkin, kan.

Yasusada melihat Kiyomitsu terdiam saja, mulai bingung.

"Kiyomitsu kenapa?" pikir Yasusada sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kiyomitsu..?" panggil Yasusada, yang langsung membuat tingkah Kiyomitsu gelagapan.

Kiyomitsu memandang ke arah bawah, lalu mulai menjawab terbata,

"A-are? Anoo.. aku tadi—"

"MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAAPP!" kata-kata Kiyomitsu terputus dengan teriakan Mitsutada di ruangan itu sambil membawa nampan.

'syukurlah..' batin Kiyomitsu berkata seperti itu begitu Mitsutada dan yang lainnya membawa makan malam mereka.

Yasusada juga terlihat sudah tidak terlalu ingin tahu lagi penyebab Kiyomitsu lari tiba-tiba pada siang tadi.

Yah, setidaknya saat ini, kondisi aman. Kiyomitsu bisa makan malam dengan tenang, pada hari ini.

* * *

***

TRANG

Suara pedang yang bertubrukan terdengar diruangan itu.

"UHUK!" terlihat seorang laki-laki yang jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi mulutnya.

Begitu lelaki itu menjauhkan telapak tangannya, terlihatlah—darah? Darah di telapak tangannya.. dari mulutnya.

"SOUJI! KAU TAK APA!?" terdengar suara laki-laki lain, dan terlihat dia mendatangi laki-laki yang sedang jatuh terduduk itu.

"A-aku _tak_ apa, jangan khawatirkan aku, Kondou _san_.." laki-laki itu mulai berjalan bangkit, lalu mulai menebaskan pedangnya ke orang-orang yang berdatangan menyambutnya dengan sabetan pedang juga.

"Souji! Kita mundur sekarang! Kondisimu sedang tidak baik! Lihat, pedangmu juga sudah hampir patah seperti itu! Dia rusak parah!" teriak laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil 'Kondou san' kepada laki-laki dengan darah dimulutnya, yang dipanggil 'Souji'.

"Tidak.. selama fraksi anti _shogun_ ini belum mati.. aku tidak akan mundur! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Kashuu.. Kashuu Kiyomitsuku ini juga pedang yang sangat kuat. Sampai patah pun, dia akan terus bersamaku!"

"Tapi Sou—"

"Jangan hentikan aku, Kondou _san_!" Souji mulai memasang kuda-kudanya, menghadapi musuh yang sangat banyak didepannya, lalu berteriak, "ORAORAORAAA!"

CRASSH

Kemudian, hanya gelap yang terlihat.

* * *

***

"GYAAA!" teriakan seorang laki-laki cantik terdengar membahana di tengah malam yang sepi itu.

Dia langsung bangun, terduduk, terengah-engah. Dia memegang dada sebelah kiri –jantung—nya, dan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya lengket penuh keringat. Keringat dingin. Mata merah rubynya masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda shock.

Merah ruby.

Ya.

Laki-laki cantik yang sedang terengah-engah ini adalah Kiyomitsu.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu masih terengah-engah. Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya.

"Mimpi.. apa itu tadi?" Kiyomitsu bergumam pelan, "Souji.. Kondou.. itu siapa?"

Mimpi yang Kiyomitsu lihat tadi masih terbayang-bayang dibenaknya. Siapa kedua orang itu? Kenapa menyebutkan namanya, Kashuu Kiyomitsu? Ada hubungan apa dua orang itu dengannya?

"UKH!" tiba-tiba, Kiyomitsu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalanya.

Kiyomitsu terus memegangi kepalanya sampai kepalanya menyentuh lututnya. Sakit sekali. Dalam kepalanya, terngiang suara;

'Kiyomitsu.. Kiyomitsu.. Kashuu Kiyomitsu..'

Terus menerus Kiyomitsu merasa ada yang memanggilnya dari jauh sekali. Tapi Kiyomitsu tidak tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"..ukh.." Kiyomitsu masih merintih kesakitan.

Sekitar lima belas menit, rasa sakit di kepala Kiyomitsu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dia mulai bisa menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Keringat masih setia membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu parah, dia melihat ke arah samping kanannya. Belum ada futon yang tergelar. Berarti Yasusada belum ke kamar mereka sejak makan malam tadi.

Ya,

Kiyomitsu tidur sekamar dengan Yasusada.

Tapi, tak biasanya Yasusada belum ke kamar hingga selarut ini.

Entah kenapa, Kiyomitsu merasa kesepian begitu mendapati sebelah kanannya kosong. Perlahan, Kiyomitsu berjalan dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia berjalan menyusuri citadel dengan pelan-pelan, mencoba mencari sosok Yasusada di halaman, namun nihil.

Kiyomitsu juga memberanikan diri untuk mencari didapur, namun tak menemukan siapapun dan apapun begitu dirinya sampai disana. Kiyomitsu menghela napas panjang. Dia merasa kecewa.

Dengan tidak menemukan Yasusada dimanapun, Kiyomitsu serasa ingin menangis sekarang. Air matanya sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, siap untuk keluar.

Tak tahu kenapa, saat ini Kiyomitsu sangat membutuhkan Yasusada.

Tiba-tiba, sesaat sebelum air mata Kiyomitsu jatuh ke pipinya, seolah ada lampu yang bersinar terang di kepala Kiyomitsu.

Dia belum mencari di _dojo_.

Dengan semangat, Kiyomitsu berjalan menuju luar. Segera setelah berada di teras, Kiyomitsu segera memakai _geta_ dan berjalan menuju dojo yang berbeda bangunan dengan tempat peristirahatan para toudan. Saat langkah Kiyomitsu sudah dekat dengan _dojo_ , alangkah senangnya Kiyomitsu saat dilihatnya lampu _dojo_ masih bersinar terang –yang menandakan masih ada keberadaan seseorang didalam sana—

Langsung saja Kiyomitsu masuk dalam _dojo_ setelah sampai disana. Dan benar, didalam _dojo_ ada Yasusada yang masih berlatih teknik-teknik pedang.

"HEEAAA!" Yasusada berteriak sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sasaran.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum melihat Yasusada terengah-engah, dan keringat mengucur deras dari kulitnya. Yasusada terlihat lelah. Saat yasusada menurunkan pedangnya dan menyeka keringatnya, Kiyomitsu memanggilnya,

"..Yasusada, mau kuambilkan minum?"

Panggilan Kiyomitsu yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Yasusada terlonjak kaget.

"HUWAA!" teriak Yasusada, "A-ah.. Kiyomitsu, kau rupanya.. sejak kapan kau disini? Mengagetkanku saja.."

Kiyomitsu yang melihat Yasusada kaget, malah tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Barusan," jawab Kiyomitsu.

"Oh.." respon Kiyomitsu sambari menaruh pedang kayunya kembali ke tempatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut,"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Melihat Kiyomitsu hanya terdiam, Yasusada merasa heran lagi.

"Kau hari ini aneh.. apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Yasusada langsung.

Kiyomitsu masih terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yasusada. Masalah? Entah, Kiyomitsu sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan apakah hal-hal yang membuatnya bingung hari ini, tentang mimpinya, itu adalah masalah.

Yasusada menghela napas begitu Kiyomitsu tetap diam. Yasusada melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kiyomitsu, lalu –lagi-lagi—menepuk kepala Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu langsung membulatkan matanya merasakan kelembutan dari Yasusada. Kiyomitsu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Yasusada.

"Cerialah. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kau hadapi, tapi Kiyomitsu yang kutahu tidak pernah sekelam ini," Yasusada tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin bercerita, aku akan selalu ada untuk mendengarkanmu,"

Kiyomitsu masih memandang Yasusada. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menghangat, dan akhirnya airmata lolos dari matanya.

"Hiks.." isak Kiyomitsu sambil mengangkat tangannya, guna menutupi wajahnya yang mulai basah karena airmata.

Yasusada yang melihatnya, menjadi panik. Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba menangis. Yasusada langsung gelagapan menenangkannya.

"A-are..? Ki-Kiyomitsu, kau kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? Apa.. apa aku melakukan kesalahan..?" Tanya Yasusada panik sambil mendekati Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu tidak menjawab, dia masih saja terisak sambil menutupi mukanya. Membuat Yasusada semakin bingung.

Sungguh.

Yasusada paling benci melihat Kiyomitsu menangis.

"..Kiyomitsu.." panggil Yasusada lagi, dan akhirnya Kiyomitsu menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah mengatakan pada Yasusada bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

Mencoba menerima, Yasusada akhirnya menyerah. Yasusada hanya bisa berdiri didekat Kiyomitsu.

Serius, sekarang ini Yasusada ingin sekali memeluk Kiyomitsu.

Ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Kiyomitsu yang kecil itu dalam pelukannya, menenangkannya, mencium keningnya.

Namun apa daya, Yasusada bukan siapa-siapa sekarang.

Saat ini, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yasusada hanyalah tetap ada, tetap berada disamping Kiyomitsu.

Walaupun Kiyomitsu sama sekali melupakan Yasusada, perasaan Yasusada pada Kiyomitsu tidak akan pernah luntur sedikitpun.

Yasusada sangat mencintai Kiyomitsu dengan segenap hati, perasaan, jiwa, dan raganya.

"..Yasusada.." panggil Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba.

Yasusada langsung memandang Kiyomitsu begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Hn?" Tanya Yasusada sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kiyomitsu mulai menghapus air mata dari matanya, menghapus air mata yang menghiasi pipinya, lalu memandang Yasusada dengan mata sembab dan wajah memerah.

"..Hiks, Yasusada.." Kiyomitsu terisak lagi.

Yasusada masih memandang Kiyomitsu dengan pandangan teduh dan senyum masih terukir di bibirnya.

"..aku.. boleh tanya sesuatu?" kiyomitsu memandang Yasusada.

"Hm? Tentu saja. Selama aku tahu jawabannya, aku pasti akan menjawabnya. Kau mau bertanya apa?" kata Yasusada pelan.

Kiyomitsu lagi-lagi diam. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk, antara bertanya atau tidak pada Yasusada. Namun, melihat Yasusada yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Kiyomitsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata jujur pada Yasusada.

"..Anoo, itu.." Kiyomitsu berkata pelan sambil tetap memandang Yasusada, "..itu.."

"Katakan saja," kata Yasusada tetap dengan nada yang lembut pula.

"err.." Kiyomitsu akhirnya menoba mengatakannya, "Apa.. kau tahu.. siapa itu.."

Lagi-lagi Kiyomitsu menghentikan kalimatnya, membuat Yasusada semakin bingung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yasusada.

"Kau tahu.. eetoo.." Kiyomitsu menggigit bibirnya, "Siapa itu.. Souji dan Kondou..?"

Yasusada langsung merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya keras-keras. Souji? Kondou? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kiyomitsu bertanya tentang mereka?

Apa Kiyomitsu mulai mengingat mereka secara samar-samar?

Ataukah ada yang memberitahu Kiyomitsu?

"Anoo, Kiyomitsu.. kenapa kau bertanya tentang dua orang itu?" Tanya Yasusada balik.

"..err, aku hanya ingin tau.. aku penasaran," Kiyomitsu meremas yukata tidurnya, "..sebetulnya aku tadi bermimpi aneh.. tentang mereka,"

"Mimpi buruk?" Yasusada mendudukkan dirinya di lantai _dojo_ , kemudian Kiyomitsu mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa disebut mimpi buruk atau tidak. Tapi aku merasa sangat takut setelah aku bangun dari mimpi itu. Seolah-olah.. aku seperti mendapat tekanan yang sangat besar.." Kiyomitsu menyentuh dadanya, "..yang membuat kepalaku sangat sakit, dadaku sakit.. dan aku merasakan ada yang hilang dari diriku.. lalu..lalu.."

"Lalu?" Tanya Yasusada lagi.

Kiyomitsu semakin mencengkeram yukatanya, menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Lalu.. aku.. aku.. merasa sangat kesepian.. dan takut saat menyadari kau tidak ada disampingku, Yasusada.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil menunduk dalam, tidak sanggup memandang Yasusada, wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

Yasusada membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya serasa melompat saat mendengar Kiyomitsu mengatakan hal itu.

Ternyata,

Memang cinta itu kuat.

Sekalipun Kiyomitsu melupakan segalanya, perasaan dan hatinya tidak bisa melupakan cinta mereka berdua begitu saja.

Sungguh,

Yasusada sangat bahagia sekarang.

Kesempatan mengembalikan ingatan Kiyomitsu masih ada.

"..anoo, Yasusada? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Kiyomitsu perlahan dan tiba-tiba, yang membuat Yasusada tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A—ah, iya. Maaf ya kalau aku tadi tidak ada saat kau mengalami hal seperti ini," kata Yasusada tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah.. aku akan bercerita semuanya,"

Kiyomitsu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Semuanya?"

"Ya, tentang orang yang bernama Souji dan Kondou.. serta, tentang siapa kau yang sebenarnya,"

Mendengar Yasusada berkata begitu, Kiyomitsu langsung membuka matanya. Siapa Kiyomitsu yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya?

"..Maksudmu..?" tanya Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada menutup matanya, menghela napas panjang, dan mulai bercerita,

"Kiyomitsu, kau tahu apa itu.. shinsengumi?" Tanya Yasusada, dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kiyomitsu, "Shinsengumi adalah sekelompok samurai yang sangat terkenal di Kyoto beberapa ratus tahun silam. Mereka sangat kuat. Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga kedamaian kota Kyoto. Anggota dari Shinsengumi sangatlah banyak. Namun, ada tiga samurai, yang harus kau ketahui namanya di Shinsengumi. Yaitu; Kondou Isami, Hijikata Toshizou, dan Okita Souji,"

Yasusada melihat badan Kiyomitsu menegang setelah dia mengatakan nama Okita Souji.

"..Kondou Isami adalah ketua dari Shinsengumi. Samurai yang sangat luar biasa. Kemudian, Hijikata Toshizou dan Okita Souji. Rasanya mereka adalah Kondou dan Souji yang muncul di mimpimu. Mereka berdua adalah samurai yang sangat hebat. Terlebih Okita. Sampai akhir hayatnya, dia bertahan dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia sangat setia pada shinsengumi,"

Saat Yasusada bercerita, di kepala Kiyomitsu memutar terus ingatan mimpi dimana Souji memuntahkan darah. Kiyomitsu mulai merasakan pusing kembali.

"..Souji.. kenapa memuntahkan darah..?" Tanya Kiyomitsu perlahan.

Yasusada menghela napas lagi, mencoba untuk kuat mengingat semua hal yang dulu tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Di Ikeda _ya,_ Okita mengalami sakit yang sangat parah. Dan kambuh. Penyakit itu membuat Okita lemas dan memuntahkan banyak darah. Penyakit itu lah yang membawa dia ke kematian, walau usianya tergolong masih muda," Yasusada menjelaskan, dan malah dihadiahi pandangan, _penyakit-mengerikan-apa-itu_ , dari Kiyomitsu, "..nama penyakit itu adalah TBC. Penyakit yang mematikan dan pada saat itu, masih belum ditemukan obatnya,"

Kiyomitsu semakin menguatkan remasannya. Entah kenapa.. mendengarkan cerita Yasusada, membuat kepalanya yang sudah berat, menjadi semakin berat.

"..Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan aku—"

"..Ketiga orang yang kubilang tadi, memiliki pedang yang sangat luar biasa, "Yasusada tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kiyomitsu, "Kondou Isami, memiliki pedang bernama Nagasone Kotetsu. Hijikata Toshizou, memiliki pedang bernama Izuminokami Kanesada dan Horikawa Kunihiro. Sedangkan Okita Souji.."

Kiyomitsu memandang Yasusada yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Yasusada balas memandang Kiyomitsu, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Okita Souji, memiliki pedang yang sangat sulit dikendalikan. Yaitu.." Yasusada mengepalkan tangannya, "..kita. Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan Yamatonokami Yasusada,"

Dapat dipastikan, Kiyomitsu langsung oleng dari duduknya.

Dia kaget, tentu saja.

Jadi, dia dan Yasusada sudah berpartner dari dulu? Tapi kenapa Kiyomitsu tidak mengingatnya?

"..Jadi.. Kita..?"

"Ya.. aku sudah tahu tentangmu dari awal. Aku kaget saat pertama kali melihatmu yang melupakan segalanya.. aku sangat khawatir," kata Yasusada.

"Kenapa.. kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya..?" Kiyomitsu memegang kepalanya, tangannya bergetar, tubuhnya menggigil.

Dia bingung, takut. Kepalanya sakit.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu, Kiyomitsu.. tapi aku rasa, dalam dirimu masih tersimpan secercah memori tentang masa lalumu, sehingga kau bermimpi seperti itu.." Yasusada mencoba berbicara santai dengan Kiyomitsu, "Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipaksa mengingat dengan ceritaku. Biar—eh, Kiyomitsu?"

Kiyomitsu sekarang sedang memegang—lebih tepatnya mencengkeram—kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggigil, tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar. Air mata mulai keluar dari mata merah Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu sudah tidak bisa melihat Yasusada. Tidak bisa mendengar Yasusada yang memanggil namanya. Sekarang yang ada di dalam pandangan, benak, dan pendengaran Kiyomitsu adalah suara pedang yang beradu, suara teriakan, suara jeritan para manusia yang sekarat, darah yang bercipratan dimana-mana.. semua hal itu seperti _filmstrip,_ yang berputar di kepala Kiyomitsu. Dan yang berada di _filmstrip_ terakhir adalah,

Senyuman Yasusada.

"AAAARRGGHH!" jerit Kiyomitsu sambil mencengkeram kepalanya lebih kuat.

"KIYOMITSU!" Yasusada langsung mendekati Kiyomitsu, memegang tubuh Kiyomitsu yang menggigil hebat.

Kepala Kiyomitsu sangat sakit. Amat sakit. Rasanya seperti akan meledak kapan saja. Semua kenangan mengerikan terputar lagi di dalam benak Kiyomitsu. Sekarang dia melihat tambahan lagi, dia melihat pedang yang sudah tidak memiliki mata. Dan pedang itu dilepaskan begitu saja.

Pedang itu adalah dirinya.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

"Akh.." Air mata Kiyomitsu mengalir semakin deras. Kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Kiyomitsu.." Yasusada memanggil Kiyomitsu lagi, namun sekarang ini, Yasusada lebih berani.

Dia mengangkat tubuh Kiyomitsu, dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

Kiyomitsu, yang merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan dipeluk, mulai menempelkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat kepada tubuh Yasusada.

"Akh.. Uukkhh.." Kiyomitsu masih mengerang kesakitan.

Yasusada yang melihat kondisi Kiyomitsu, menjadi sangat iba. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Didalam kepalanya berkecamuk banyak hal. Dia tidak bisa melihat Kiyomitsu menderita seperti ini.

"..sada," gumam Kiyomitsu sambil mencengkeram yukata Yasusada.

Yasusada, yang merasa Yukatanya dicengkeram oleh Kiyomitsu, langsung membuang semua pikiran yang ada di otaknya, dan berfokus pada Kiyomitsu.

"Ya? Aku disini, Kiyomitsu. Tenanglah," kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum melihat Kiyomitsu yang masih menenggelamkan tubuh dan kepalanya mendekat kepada tubuh Yasusada.

Yasusada memegang tangan Kiyomitsu yang sedang mencengkeram yukatanya, dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"..Yasusada.. jangan.. tinggalkan aku.. sendirian.. aku takut.. hiks.." kata Kiyomitsu tetap terisak.

Mendengar kalimat Kiyomitsu, Yasusada langsung memegang tangan Kiyomitsu lebih erat.

"Tidak akan pernah, Kiyomitsu. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu," kata Yasusada mantap.

" _..karena aku selalu mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun,"_ lanjut Yasusada dalam hatinya.

* * *

***

Saat ini, Yasusada sedang mengamati wajah Kiyomitsu yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Melihat Kiyomitsu yang tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah damai seperti itu, senyum hangat otomatis terukir di bibir Yasusada.

Yasusada melihat tangan kirinya yang masih dipegang erat oleh Kiyomitsu. Ya, kemarin Kiyomitsu meminta untuk tidur satu futon dengan Yasusada, dengan berpegangan tangan. Melihat Kiyomitsu yang masih terguncang, tentu saja Yasusada mengiyakan.

Tangan kanan Yasusada yang bebas, mulai bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan milik Kiyomitsu. Kemudian turun ke pipi Kiyomitsu, dan berakhir di bibir tipis Kiyomitsu. Yasusada tanpa sadar mengelus bibir Kiyomitsu dengan ibu jarinya.

Lembut.

..seketika Yasusada ingin merasakan bibir Kiyomitsu, namun dia mencoba bertahan. Yasusada hanya mengelus perlahan, merasakannya dengan ibu jarinya.

Dipegang seperti itu, Kiyomitsu langsung mengerang pelan karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Tak selang lama, mata Kiyomitsu terbuka perlahan.

Yasusada yang sadar, mulai menarik tangannya, dan menunjukkan senyum hangatnya.

" _Ohayou_ Kiyomitsu. Sudah pagi lho, ayo bangun dan sarapan," kata Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kiyomitsu bangun, duduk, dan memandang Yasusada yang juga mengikutinya.

Saat Yasusada membalas pandangan Kiyomitsu, Kiyomitsu tersenyum hangat, lalu memeluk Yasusada secara tiba-tiba.

…bayangkan bagaimana keadaan jantung Yasusada.

" _Ohayou_ , Yasusada," kata Kiyomitsu dipelukan Yasusada, "Aku cuci muka dulu ya, sampai ketemu di ruang makan," Kiyomitsu berdiri, kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka.

Yasusada masih duduk terdiam, seperti patung. Wajahnya memerah dan panas. Tawa perlahan terkembang di wajahnya.

Rasanya, harapan benar-benar ada.

* * *

***

"Loh, Yasusada, kau akan _shitsujin_?" Tanya Kiyomitsu yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan menemukan Yasusada sedang bersiap, masih memasang armor didadanya.

"Un," jawab Yasusada singkat sambil memakai _haori_ shinsengumi kebanggannya, "Kata aruji, _shitsujin_ kali ini sedikit lama dan sedikit berbahaya. Jadi mungkin aku baru bisa pulang besok malam, atau lusa pagi,"

"..Begitu," kata Kiyomitsu, yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya.

Melihat Kiyomitsu yang wajahnya tertekuk seperti anak kucing yang minta diadopsi, Yasusada tersenyum dan menghela napas.

"Kau tidur sendiri dulu ya malam ini. Aku besok pasti sudah pulang," kata Yasusada sambil berjalan mendekati Kiyomitsu.

"Janji?" Tanya Kiyomitsu, sambil menatap Yasusada.

"Iya" Yasusada memberi senyum terbaiknya.

Kiyomitsu balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai terluka parah," kata Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Yosh, aku berangkat ya,"

* * *

***

Malam esok harinya, Kiyomitsu hanya memandang makan malamnya sambil menghela napas. 2 hari ini, selama kepergian Yasusada untuk shitsujin, Kiyomitsu tidak nafsu makan. Entah kenapa, makan tidak bersama Yasusada itu membuatnya tidak berselera. Entah sejak kapan hal ini dimulai, Tapi Kiyomitsu merasa tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu merasa Yasusada adalah.. sahabat terbaiknya.

Sahabat? Benarkah itu?

Kiyomitsu pun bingung.

Jika hanya sahabat.. mengapa dadanya selalu berdetak kencang saat dia diperlakukan sangat baik oleh Yasusada?

…sebetulnya, apa hubungan mereka dulu? Hanya sekedar partner kan?

Kiyomitsu masih belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Dia hanya bisa mengingat kenangannya tentang shinsengumi, berbeda dengan ingatan tentang Yasusada yang sepertinya masih terkubur, entah dimana.

"..Loh Kiyomitsu? Kenapa tidak dimakan? Nanti makananmu jadi dingin lho," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Kiyomitsu.

Ternyata Horikawa.

"Ah, Horikawa. Entah kenapa aku tidak nafsu makan, hehe," jawab Kiyomitsu seadanya sambil tersenyum lemah pada Horikawa.

Melihat senyum lemah Kiyomitsu, Horikawa langsung duduk disebelah Kiyomitsu, kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Kiyomitsu.

"Kau pasti memikirkan Yasusada ya? Tenang saja, dia pasti tidak apa-apa. Dia kan kuat. Lagipula, malam ini dia pulang kok. Aruji baru saja mendapat pesan dari kelompok Yasusada. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," kata Horikawa menenangkan Kiyomitsu.

"E-eh? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan Yasusada kok.." kata Kiyomitsu, dan dia merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku kira kau khawatir dengannya," kata Horikawa.

"Kha-khawatir.. iya sih, tapi aku percaya dengan Yasusada.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum hangat.

Melihat senyum Kiyomitsu, Horikawa ikut tersenyum. Yasusada pasti senang KiyomitsuNYA sudah kembali.

Ya,

Horikawa mengira, ingatan Kiyomitsu tentang Yasusada sudah kembali.

..padahal belum.

Parahnya, satu citadel sudah mengira bahwa ingatan Kiyomitsu tentang Yasusada sudah kembali, karena melihat kedekatan mereka 2 hari kemarin, dan Kiyomitsu yang hari ini galau tentang Yasusada.

"..Yasusada pasti senang melihatmu seperti ini," kata Horikawa.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Kiyomitsu bingung.

"Haahh.. karena pada saat ingatanmu hilang, Yamatonokami seperti orang gila," kata Taroutachi yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam obrolan Kiyomitsu dan Horikawa, sambil menenggak sakenya lagi, "Dia melamun sambil menggumamkan namamu terus menerus,"

"Eh..?"

"Iya, aku masih ingat dia menangis saat kau melupakan semua tentang dia, haha," kata Horikawa sambil mengingat-ingat kejadia beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Menangis..?" Tanya Kiyomitsu bingung.

"Iyalah, siapa coba yang tidak menangis kalau dilupakan oleh orang yang disayanginya?" kata Taroutachi juga terkekeh pelan.

"Iya juga. Oleh karena itu, kami rasa setelah ingatanmu kembali seperti ini, Yasusada lebih tenang," kata Horikawa tersenyum hangat pada Kiyomitsu, "Jaga kekasihmu baik-baik ya,"

Diluar citadel, petir menyambar sangat keras. Kemudian hujan deras tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit.

Semua berteriak kaget dengan petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar.

Tapi tidak dengan Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu terdiam shock, seolah-olah petir yang barusan menyambar dan hujan deras diluar itu mengenainya.

Apa?

Kekasih?

Yasusada.. adalah kekasihnya?

Apa..?

"Yasusada.. kekasihku..?" gumam Kiyomitsu pelan, yang sudah pasti tidak didengar oleh toudan lain.

Kiyomitsu merasa bingung, kepalanya pusing. Sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menderanya, seperti pada saat dia mengingat tentang Okita Souji.

Dia tidak lagi bisa mendengar para toudan yang berisik diruang makan. Dia tidak bisa melihat Horikawa yang duduk disampingnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan bersahut-sahutan yang memanggil namanya, namun seketika itu juga, semua suara itu melebur, dan hilang. Bahkan saat ini dia tidak bisa melihat pandangan apapun selain warna hitam.

Ya,

Lagi-lagi Kiyomitsu jatuh pingsan.

* * *

***

"Kiyomitsu, aku ingin menjadi manusia," kata sosok yang memakai _haori_ shinsengumi dan rambut hitam kebiruan yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Sosok dengan tipikal santai, baik, dan liar di suatu kesempatan.

Kiyomitsu —sosok dengan surai hitam kecoklatan dan memakai cat kuku merah, sosok yang elegan dan cantik—terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi manusia, Yasusada?" Tanya Kiyomitsu pada sosok yang memakai _haori_ shinsengumi itu.

"..Hm, kenapa ya. Aku ingin melindungi Okita dengan lebih baik, hehe," kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum.

Kiyomitsu mendengus pelan.

"Lagi-lagi Okita. Apa kau tidak ingin melindungiku?" Tanya Kiyomitsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Yasusada menoleh memandang Kiyomitsu yang sedang merajuk. Tawa Yasusada seketika lepas, dan menimbulkan keheranan di wajah Kiyomitsu.

"Haha, tentu saja aku ingin melindungimu! Aku ingin menjadi manusia.. selain melindungimu dan Okita, aku juga ingin bisa memelukmu, menciummu, dan menyentuhmu dengan lebih leluasa. Kalau hanya berupa jiwa seperti ini.. jangankan menciummu, menyentuhmu saja aku tidak bisa," kata Yasusada sambil memandang Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu yang melihat mata Yasusada menjadi sendu, hanya bisa salah tingkah. Dengan pandangan Yasusada, dan kata-katanya.

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyapa mereka berdua. Kiyomitsu juga terdiam, enggan membuka percakapan.

"..aku menyanyangimu, Kiyomitsu. Sampai kapanpun," kata Yasusada tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat Kiyomitsu memerah hingga telinganya.

Kiyomitsu terdiam, kemudian tersenyum,

"Aku.. juga, Yasusada,"

* * *

***

"Uhmm.." erang Kiyomitsu begitu dia merasakan sakit tiba-tiba dikepalanya.

Dia sudah sadar.

Cahaya yang sangat terang menyusup masuk kedalam matanya, membuat Kiyomitsu memicingkan matanya.

Begitu dirasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul semua, Kiyomitsu bangkit duduk. Dia melihat sekeliling –yang rupanya dia sudah berada di kamarnya—, dan menemukan sosok Yasusada yang masih memakai _haori_ sedang tertidur sambil duduk di pojok ruangan.

Tubuh Yasusada kotor terkena lumpur, pada wajahnya terdapat banyak bekas luka sayatan, dan hakama serta yukatanya robek disana sini. Kiyomitsu mengira, Yasusada pasti sampai _shinken hissatsu_ (mode serius) dalam shitsujin kali ini.

Perlahan, Kiyomitsu mendatangi Yasusada yang sedang tertidur lelap. Begitu berada didepan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu berjongkok dan mengamati Yasusada.

"..Ehmm.. Ki..yomitsu.." igau Yasusada tiba-tiba, dan seketika membuat Kiyomitsu memerah, teringat mimpinya.

Kiyomitsu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah luka Yasusada, diwajahnya.

"..Dasar. lakukan _teirei_ (perbaikan) dulu, baru tidur. Dasar Yasusada bodoh," kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengelus pipi Yasusada perlahan.

Tiba-tiba senyum Kiyomitsu terkembang,

" _Tadaima_ , Yasusada. Maafkan aku ya membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Kiyomitsu, air mata menetes dari mata merah rubynya.

"Ehhmm.." Yasusada mengerang perlahan merasakan sentuhan di lukanya, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

Didepan matanya, dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan Kiyomitsu yang menunduk, dan menangis dalam diam, serta tangan Kiyomitsu yang menyentuh pipinya.

Sontak saja, Yasusada bingung.

Bingung, namun bahagia melihat Kiyomitsu sudah sadar.

"A-ah, Kiyomitsu.. kau kenapa? Kau tak apa? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kenapa kau menangis? Hei.." tanya Yasusada bertubi-tubi, namun dijawab gelengan oleh Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kemarin malam, begitu dia pulang dari shitsujin, dia langsung diberi kabar bahwa Kiyomitsu jatuh pingsan. Belum selesai Yasusada terkejut dengan berita itu, Yasusada juga mendengar bahwa Kiyomitsu sudah tahu kalau dulu, dia adalah kekasihnya.

Yasusada semakin bingung. Dia takut Kiyomitsu masih belum bisa mengingatnya, dan Kiyomitsu tidak bisa menerima fakta tersebut begitu dia tahu.

Rencana Yasusada adalah, membiarkan Kiyomitsu mengingatnya perlahan, bertahap.

Tidak secara langsung begini.

Sekarang Kiyomitsu ada didepannya, menangis.

Yasusada tidak tahu tangisan apa ini.

Kiyomitsu menangis karena sedih? Atau takut? Atau bingung? atau kecewa? Atau apa? Yasusada tidak paham.

"..Kiyomitsu," kata Yasusada membuka percakapan akhirnya, "Maafkan semuanya ya, mereka memberitahumu aneh-aneh.. anoo.. tentang kau dulu adalah kekasihku.."

Kiyomitsu tetap terisak,

"..itu memang benar, tapi-tapi.. kau tidak usah memaksanya untuk menerimanya.. atau mengingatnya.. aku.. aku—"

Kata-kata Yasusada terputus.

Kiyomitsu membungkam bibir Yasusada.

Dengan bibirnya.

Yasusada membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kiyomitsu lakukan.

Setelah Kiyomitsu melepaskan bibirnya, Kiyomitsu menghapus air matanya, dan memandang Yasusada.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Yasusada," kata Kiyomitsu, pura-pura kesal, "apakah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu adalah hal yang aneh-aneh untukmu? Huh,"

Yasusada masih bingung,

"Ki..yomitsu..?"

"Hah, padahal kau bilang dulu kalau menjadi manusia, kau ingin memelukku, menciumku.. tapi dari awal aku datang sampai sekarang, aku tidak mendapatkannya. Dasar pembohong," kata Kiyomitsu masih pura-pura kesal.

"Kiyo.. kau.." kata Yasusada masih belum percaya.

Kiyomitsu akhirnya tersenyum, dan memandang Yasusada.

"Iya, aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Maafkan aku ya Yasusada, aku sampai melukaimu seperti ini. _Tadaima_ , Yasusada. Aku mencintaimu," kata Kiyomitsu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Yasusada langsung menubruk Kiyomitsu hingga Kiyomitsu jatuh telentang, dengan Yasusada di atas.

"Yasu—uph!"

Yasusada langsung mengunci gerakan Kiyomitsu, dan mengunci bibirnya. Yasusada mengulum bibir Kiyomitsu, menjilatnya, dan membuat Kiyomitsu mendesah, hingga membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja Yasusada memasukkan lidahnya, menjilat semua yang ada dalam mulut Kiyomitsu. Yasusada mengelus surai lembut Kiyomitsu, membuka yukata merah Kiyomitsu, dan menyentuh dada Kiyomitsu, yang membuat Kiyomitsu mendesah lebih keras.

Merasa sudah keterlaluan, Yasusada langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menghentikan gerakan bejat tangannya.

Dibawahnya, dia melihat Kiyomitsu yang terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka, bibir yang basah, wajah memerah, dan yukata yang sudah tidak jelas bagaimana memakainya.

"Yasu.." panggil Kiyomitsu pelan.

Suara Kiyomitsu entah kenapa langsung menyentuh hati Yasusada, dan membuatnya meneteskan air matanya.

Yasusada bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Yasusada langsung mengangkat tubuh Kiyomitsu, dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

".. _Okaeri_ Kiyomitsu.. maaf.. maafkan aku.. hiks.." kata Yasusada sambil terisak di dada Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut surai kebiruan Yasusada.

"Tak masalah. Aku tahu kau sudah lama menungguku," kata Kiyomitsu lembut, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Yasusada mengangguk dengan keras dipelukan Kiyomitsu.

"Aku.. sangat mencintaimu, Kiyomitsu! Aku sangat bahagia sekarang," kata Yasusada,mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang basaha karena air mata.

Kiyomitsu terkekeh pelan, sambil mengusap air mata Yasusada.

"Sudah sekarang cepat mandi, ganti baju, dan obati lukamu," kata Kiyomitsu sambil turun dari pelukan Yasusada, "Otsukaresama deshita,"

Kiyomitsu mengecup singkat bibir Yasusada.

Yasusada tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

Kemudian Yasusada bangkit, lalu memeluk Kiyomitsu.

"Aku mau mandi bersamamu," kata Yasusada ditelinga Kiyomitsu, yang membuat Kiyomitsu memerah lagi.

Dan senyum Yasusada terkembang begitu Kiyomitsu mengangguk malu-malu.

* * *

***

"Yasusada, kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang padaku kalau kita sepasang kekasih pada saat ingatanku hilang?" Tanya Kiyomitsu di pangkuan Yasusada.

Ya, saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersantai di beranda setelah melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"Hm? Yah mana mungkin kan aku membuatmu langsung shock begitu saja? Aku ingin membuatmu mengingatku perlahan-lahan," kata Yasusada sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang Kiyomitsu.

"Walau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Begitulah,"

Kiyomitsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar aneh,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kekasihku ini mendapatkan beban mental. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum," kata Yasusada sambil menaruh kepalanya di punggung Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu yang mendengarnya, langsung memerah. Betapa Yasusada memedulikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kiyomitsu," kata Yasusada.

"Ini sudah ketiga puluh kalinya dalam hari ini kau mengatakan itu," Kiyomitsu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu sih. Aku hanya takut kau akan bosan kalau kau terus berkata seperti itu,"

"Bosan? Aku malah berencana akan mengatakannya terus hingga kau muak," kata Yasusada, menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kiyomitsu.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak akan pernah muak, hingga selamanya," kata Kiyomitsu, yang memutar tubuhnya ke arah Yasusada.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus mengatakannya selamanya," kata Yasusada sambil menaruh keningnya di kening Kiyomitsu, "Aku mencintaimu, Kiyomitsu,"

"Hn, Aku juga mencintaimu, Yasusada," balas Kiyomitsu, "Selamanya,"

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter: @ayyuu1004  
> and FB : Satou Ayumu (please confirm you know me at AO3, and i'll accept you)  
> Other FF account: wattpad: SatouAyumu1004 (for long chapter FF)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter: @ayyuu1004  
> and FB : Satou Ayumu (please confirm you know me at AO3, and i'll accept you)  
> Other FF account: wattpad: SatouAyumu1004 (for long chapter FF)


End file.
